


The Fall of the House of Ambus

by NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, M/M, Making Up, Minimus is trying so hard you guys, Social Anxiety, Time to Cry About Robots, background MiniMegs starting up cause I'm predictable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian
Summary: Minimus examines his own feelings about Dominus over his brother's grave and finally apologizes to Rewind for vanishing on him as well.Forgiveness isn't something he expected, or feels he's earned, but he'll take it gratefully.





	The Fall of the House of Ambus

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up this fic deals with a lot of feelings of inadequacy, imposter syndrome, and features multiple people being bad a expressing their feelings. But it ends on a hopeful note! I swear!

The sun shone cold and white over the speckled surface of the Necroplanet. He was staring up at the flickering blue hologram of his brother’s irreducible form, standing straight and emotionless. He had to finally admit the truth to himself. 

Minimus Ambus had always been jealous of Dominus Ambus. 

It was such an ugly, distasteful thing to admit. Minimus tried not lie to himself though, especially not about his own motivations. Which made any thoughts about Dominus, and what had happened between them, deeply uncomfortable. Because the fact of the matter was he had always been deeply jealous of his own brother.

_ “Don’t you want to do this on your own Minimus? You don’t really need your older brother along for your first day at the Academy.” _

_ Dominus was the older of them by mere moments, the hot spot they had been born from in Ambustus Minor had only spawned the two of them in the last 200,0000 years. They were the last members of House Ambus because of that. Otherwise he was right. _

_ Minimus didn’t need him along, nor really even want him to come with him, and yet the opening ceremony had told him to bring a family member or friend. Dominus was the only one he had of either. He didn’t feel the need to say that out loud though. They both knew it. Dominus was the one between the two of them with friends. Minimus was always alone, solitary in his pursuits for their shared good. _

_ He, of course, always told Dominus what he was trying to do. They often discussed Dominus’s ambitions as well. Dominus had been a famous starfarer for several thousand years and was trying to branch out into philosophy and the social sciences now. Minimus had decided that in order to help him he should retire from the Primal Vanguard and go to the best legal academy on Cybertron. He was going to learn every comma and letter of the law. Minimus would need to know all of it that perfectly if they were going to change society together. _

_ Dominus wanted to prove, legally, that the disposable caste were sentient. This ambition had started for the sake of his new friend, a data stick named Rewind. But on a level only Minimus was privy to, Dominus was also doing this for himself, because in his irreducible form he was secretly a beast alt-mode. They both were. The brothers hid it well with a research vessel and mine sweeper alt-mode in their middle sized loadbearer forms. But if the Functionist Council ever discovered their secret everything they had ever fought to build would be ripped to shreds and both of them would likely be “reclaimed.” _

_ Though, even in this particular endeavor, Minimus wasn’t going to school for his own protection. Instead he was going for the betterment of Dominus and _ his loftier _ goals, and by proxy the goals of House Ambus. Minimus suspected this would always be the case. _

_ “It makes logical sense to have you there with me. The invitation specified that one bring their family.” _

_ Dominus had just stared at him inscrutably after that. Eventually they made their way downstairs to waiting shuttle that would take him and his small collection of possessions to the Academy of Law in Iacon. _

Minimus had desperately wanted to be like him when it came to befriending others and forming relationships. At the same time he wanted to distinguish himself from Dominus by being the more cautious and reserved brother. Dominus was a famous space explorer so Minimus had joined the Primal Vanguard. Dominus had spent an enormous amount of effort proving that disposable caste mechs were sentient and deserved rights under the Grand Cybertronian Taxonomy, so Minimus had gotten a law degree after returning from the Vanguard and fought for disposable caste mech’s rights in the courts. Dominus ended up mysteriously vanishing without a trace, Minimus had given up his identity and become Ultra Magnus. Thus he too had disappeared from the record of history, the same as his older brother. 

It was all a bit pathetic really. 

He wasn’t following in his brother’s footsteps so much as racing to catch up to him. A race he could seemingly never win. Well, now there was no more unofficial race. Dominus was dead. It was terrible, he knew it was terrible. He hated himself for just thinking it; but Minimus was relieved.

Contrary to what others might believe, he _ had _searched for him. When the Autobots originally took over the Functionist Council’s infrastructure at the beginning of the war, during the chaos, he had scoured their records for any mention of what they did to Dominus. He suspected shadowplay or outright murder, as he was reasonably certain Dominus would have contacted Rewind otherwise. But there was nothing in their records about where he had gone. They had reams and reams of files on all of his activities up until his disappearance, which said something about the Functionist government. It wasn’t something good. Minimus had known the core of Cybertron society had been corrupt, but how deeply corrupt became glaringly apparent. 

Minimus had fled Cybertron, not as a NAIL but on a hunt for his brother. Which eventually led him to Tyrest. He offered Minimus the opportunity to make a difference as an immortal lawman, a constant unwavering source of justice. He had taken it immediately. Not just for the chance to become someone, anyone, else. But because he could finally do something good to help end the monstrous war. With the additional benefit of being able to continue to quietly search for his brother. 

_ “You truly have the opportunity to make a difference Minimus. Your unique talents as a loadbearer and a former public defender make you perfectly suited to the office of Ultra Magnus.” _

_ The part Tyrest wasn’t saying was that he was perfect for the position because no one would ask what happened to Minimus Ambus. No one would miss him. Unlike Dominus, his absence wouldn’t be one of the great mysteries of pre-war Cybertron. _

_ He would have no conjunx, like Rewind, scouring the reaches of space looking for him. No amica either. The only person who would have truly noticed his disappearance was already missing himself. He knew what he had to do. Duty drove him as much as anxiety. Which was saying something. _

_ “I accept. I’ll work as Ultra Magnus to end the war from the inside and make sure that the Autobots continue to adhere to the morals and the letter of all Cybertronian laws.” _

_ Tyrest had shook his hand then and Minimus had tried to ignore the strange sense of foreboding creeping over him at touching him. _

When Tyrest drew up the accords and both sides ratified them he had volunteered to be the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the new laws. Making sure neither side commited war crimes and eventually presiding over the Aequitas trials. That was really when his faith in the justice provided by Tyrest had started to slip. 

Later, towards the end of the war when he took over leading the Wreckers, Ultra Magnus discovered they had a deep undercover agent within the DJD. But Magnus had never been given any clue as to the asset’s identity. Now he knew. It made his tanks churn how close he had been to Dominus all these years, still too impossibly far to help, as it turned out. 

Now everyone finally knew what had happened to him, it was horrific, but at least they knew. Minimus would have never wished what happened to the agent the DJD called “The Pet” on anyone, but at least it was all over. The Decepticon Justice Division was rightfully destroyed. Oddly fittingly by Megatron himself. 

Dominus could finally rest, his tortuous mission finally over for him, and over for Rewind. The minibot was one person who always put Minimus to shame when it came to caring for his brother. Rewind had spent millions of years trying everything he could think of to be reunited with Dominus Ambus. The poor bot, who out of everyone, most deserved to know what had happened to his ex-conjunx. 

Minimus had only looked for Dominus out of duty and the habit of worrying over him that he’d had before he became Ultra Magnus. Before he’d found another purpose in life that didn’t revolve around Dominus’s lofty goals and ambitions. 

That was the other reason Minimus had always been jealous of Dominus. 

His brother had a magnetic personality, always drawing in friendly mechs towards himself. He had led an interesting life full of bright, talkative, wonderful people. Minimus was like the opposite polarity of that same magnet, always slowly repelling everyone he met. It was something he hated about himself, though was unsure of how to fix it. He’d spent far too much of his life fretting over it that as Ultra Magnus he had tried to ignore it completely. With varying levels of success. 

They’d met in the archives of the Crystal City and Dominus had fallen in love with Rewind in stages. Minimus had watched him go from respecting him, to caring deeply for him, to proposing to him. 

_ “What do you think? I have already made him a compilation of archival footage of the founding of the seven original cities I know he’ll enjoy but I wanted to get him something more traditional. We’re an untraditional match, we should have a small bit of tradition just to rub it all the more in the faces of those rusted out, gossiping, high caste glitches.” _

_ Minimus sighed at his language but didn’t correct him for once. He could tell Dominus had already made up mind. He wasn’t even sure why he had been invited on this venture in the first place. His brother knew he was terrible at picking out gifts for people. Not the least because doing so made him incredibly anxious. He never wanted to give something to someone they wouldn’t like. _

_ So, more often than not, he just ended up gifting people shanix. It was disappointing in so many ways. Minimus would comb his processor to try and suss out what someone might enjoy for ages, only to realize that even if someone liked the content of the gift they most likely would find its giver still lacking. The problem wasn’t a flaw in the present it was in him. _

_ But Dominus had told him of his intention to propose to Rewind and then asked him to accompany him to pick out a conjunx ritus gift so he had come. He supposed he should offer his opinion even if it wouldn’t be heeded. _

_ “It’s simple enough to subtly blend against his wrist, but ornate enough not to be mistaken for an indentured servant’s cuff. You might want to ask the jeweler to add a stone to it as to denote the true value. Metal is lovely but a cut gemstone will let others know you value him highly above all others.” _

_ Dominus stroked his facial insignia before nodding and placing a heavy hand on Minimus shoulder. “You’re right. I’ll ask them to add a square garnet to the center so it’ll match his biolights. Thank you for the suggestion brother, it was well thought out.” _

_ Minimus had not been expecting that so he just mumbled. “You’re most welcome Dominus.” And then watched his brother smile and barter with the jeweler behind the counter while he stood next to him awkwardly. Minimus didn’t bother to look at the other pieces in the peristeel cases around him. He knew he would never have a chance to wear any like them or to give them to another. This would be the closest he would ever get to buying a conjunx ritus gift himself. Even though he was uncomfortable here he still hoped Rewind appreciated the gift. Dominus had put a lot of thought into it. _

As much as he had wanted to be happy for them both, he found it excruciatingly difficult to be around them. They were so joyful, so in love, it made his spark ache with bitter longing. 

Dominus was Rewind’s whole world.They had traveled the far reaches of space together, just the two of them, for hundreds of years. Dominus loved Rewind unconditionally and Rewind viewed him not just as his lover, but also his savior. His brother was the sole reason Rewind, and other bots like him, weren’t “reclaimed” by the Functionist Council and massacred en mass. 

It was a heroic feat and the right thing to do, he admired Dominus for it immensely. Although both Ambus brothers had less than truly altruistic reasons for wanting to upend the order of the Grand Cybertronian Taxonomy. Beastformers were considered even lower in sentience than disposable caste mechs after all. 

Unfortunately it turned out, Dominus and Rewind’s vital bond made any friendship, or kinship, Minimus tried to start with Rewind seem small and unimportant in comparison. 

Minimus always felt like an outsider when he was with them, an interloper. He had never said it out loud but it was also quite obvious he would never have what they had. Minimus just wasn’t suited to be someone’s conjunx. No one would ever want to spend that much time with him, want to know him so intimately, let alone want to...to canoodle him. 

_ Rewind motioned for him to lean down towards him and Dominus did so comically slowly. Rewind’s visor flickered impatiently but he still got up on his tiptoes to ‘kiss’ the side of Dominus’s cheek with his red face plate. _

_ Minimus should have been used to seeing them together like this, they were always pressed close together, often holding each other. But every time they acted this way in public he found himself blushing and looking away. It wasn’t that the action was..inappropriate, they were conjunx, and even then it was quite chaste by most mech’s standards. Yet he had never...no one had ever, with him, ugh. It was frustrating to be so starved for intimacy as to be jealous of your own brother and his conjunx. It made him feel dirty. He supposed that was fair as this was a problem that laid solely with him, not Dominus or Rewind. _

_ Rewind motioned Minimus over towards them and the corners of his blue visor crinkled up in a smile. “Mins! Come over here, I’ve got two hands and one of them is tragically empty.” _

_ Rewind was always using that nickname for him and saying things like that. He knew the minibot was naturally flirty but it still made him nervously blush, every time. It was humiliating. _

_ He always watched Dominus for any hint of jealousy or possessiveness but there never was any. Which shouldn’t have surprised Minimus, his brother already knew he was Rewind’s first and only love. The sweet or suggestive things he said to Minimus were just to assure Dominus. Or at the very least prove that he could be friendly to the only other member of House Ambus. _

_ Minimus moved, his legs awkwardly stilted, as he tried not to grimace and took Rewind’s empty hand. The white and black bot made a happy hum and looked up at both brothers as he swung their arms back and forth playfully in his own. “Alright! All of House Ambus together at last! What are we gonna do first boys? Topple the Functionist Council? Totally get overcharged and trash Maccadam’s? Find the new winner of the Ibex Cup and challenge him to a drag race!?” _

_ Dominus laughed and Minimus couldn’t stop himself from snorting. He knew the bot was engaging in hyperbole and was well versed enough in social convention to know he shouldn’t point it out. Dominus must have missed that memo because he did so fondly. _

_ “Come now Rewind, you know the Ambus way doesn’t involve feats of fancy devoid of careful advanced planning. We absolutely can’t topple the Functionist Council in one night, we’ve got several more years at least.” _

_ Rewind giggled and the sound did something odd to Minimus’s spark. He was still holding Rewind’s hand but he could barely feel it as his own had gone numb. They continued to banter without his input. He wasn’t really a part of the conversation in the first place. He never felt so alone as he did when he was with the two of them like this. Physically close but light years apart in emotion. _

Minimus he had been stiff, needlessly formal, and distant to Rewind before Dominus’s disappearance. Not because he didn’t care for him, but because he was a constant reminder of all the things Dominus was capable of that Minimus wasn’t. After Dominus vanished he had decided to ‘disappear’ as well. And as he suspected, no one ended up missing him. 

Rewind had spent millenia desperately searching the stars for Dominus, and eventually along the way, found Chromedome. That at least seemed to dull some of Rewind’s loneliness if not his misery. 

Not that Minimus checked up on him too often after he became Ultra Magnus. It was too painful. He should have tried to take better care of him as his brother’s widow. He felt the guilt of his neglect now. Minimus had run instead. Had pretended to be someone else until he was someone else. At least on the outermost layers of himself. 

Ah, but here he and Rewind were together again finally, stooped awkwardly over Dominus’s newly dug grave on the Necroplanet. 

Ultra Magnus forever appeared a lone monolith, towering above the small ring of sparkflowers around his brother’s statue. Rewind was holding onto Chromedome’s arm like it was the only thing keeping him standing. 

Earlier that morning Rodimus had done quick funerary rites for Skids, Dominus, and Ravage. Afterwards everyone else had shuffled away to begin rousing the frozen bots in the lower levels of the Necrobot’s base. Megatron had stayed to keep vigil, kneeling before Ravage’s memorial, alone. Nautica, Rung, Brainstorm, and Nightbeat had remained at Skid’s holo statue. And now the three of them stood stock still in front of Dominus’s, not speaking a word to each other for what seemed like hours. 

Finally Rewind turned to look up at Ultra Magnus warily. Both he and Chromedome’s vents stopped and they visibly stiffened in unison as the minibot spoke.

“I appreciate your support Ultra Magnus but you don’t have to stay. I’m sure Nautica and Brainstorm, or Pit even Megatron, would appreciate your company at their vigil as well.”

Chromedome turned to look at Ultra Magnus aghast. It appeared that they had both come to the same conclusion at Rewind’s words. 

He didn’t know. By the nine levels of the Pit. 

Of course he didn’t know. 

This universe’s Rewind had been deceased during the kill switch incident on New Luna One. Oh Primus this was...this was going to make this day even harder. Minimus didn’t want to hurt him...again. He already had he supposed, this would only make it worse. 

And yet he had to tell him. He couldn’t lie to him outright. At least not now that everyone else on the crew knew anyway. He sent a brief prayer to Primus to help him do this one confession correctly. Minimus had to make this right with Rewind.

Ultra Magnus looked gravely at Chromedome. “Could you get the latches of the Magnus armor on my back before you depart and give Rewind and I approximately an hour of privacy?” 

Rewind looked at Chromedome suspiciously as he threw up his hands in surrender while muttering. “Sure. This is...this isn’t my secret to tell. I’ll be close by if you need anything, comm me, okay Rewind?”

Chromedome moved around to his back and Minimus gently instructed him to place his fingers where the hidden armor releases where. After that Minimus waited for him to retreat before he began to methodically remove each piece of plating and kibble. It was a familiar routine and he lost himself in the repetitive nature of it for a moment so he could summon his steel to continue. 

Minimus had never liked conflict. Laughable coming from the former Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord but it was the truth. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, yet he seemed to end up doing so frequently, regardless of intent. Minimus had dedicated his life to the law, to justice, in the hopes of avoiding more harm. But in the end, even the law had betrayed him. This was his mistake, and his alone, to correct.

Minimus had never liked conflict. Laughable coming from the former Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord but it was the truth. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, yet he seemed to end up doing so frequently, regardless of intent. Minimus had dedicated his life to the law, to justice, in the hopes of avoiding more harm. But in the end, even the law had betrayed him. This was his mistake, and his alone, to correct. 

After he removed the Magnus armor’s chest plate Rewind’s visor fritzed and he had gasped Minimus’s designation in shock. Though Rewind had made no move to slap him. He had fully been expecting that. It would have been his right after all this time and spark break. 

When Minimus managed to disconnect the armor’s legs he stepped down and kneeled before Rewind, his head bowed low.“I’m sorry. For millions of years I had to keep the secret that I was Ultra Magnus in order to best serve as Tyrest’s justice. While this universe's Rewind was deceased the rest of the crew discovered that I was actually Minimus Ambus, Dominus Ambus’s spark brother. I was so distracted by the continued chaos on the _ Lost Light _ I didn’t approach you when you returned, alive, to this universe to tell you the truth too. That was a mistake. The most recent of many that I should be apologizing for, I-” 

Rewind cut him off by hugging him fiercely. Minimus went rigid, he had not been expecting that reaction at all. Physical violence, yes, this kind of embrace? Never. Not after all that he had done to him. When the smaller bot didn’t let go, Minimus tentatively wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him back. 

Rewind’s voice was thick and wavering with emotion in his audial. “I looked for you too you know. All those closed camera video feeds, stolen spec-ops files, and forgotten Functionist records. On every planet I ever visited I kept my optics open for the signature Ambus facial insignia. I thought...I believed the Functionist Council had taken you both. That they had tried to punish Dominus for the work he did for me and the other data sticks and during his interrogation discovered his beast alt. And then they’d come for you as well after they learned that. The Council couldn’t have allowed one of the last noble houses on Cybertron be made up entirely of sub-sentient beastformers now could they?” He said the last part with a hissing tone of bitter irony before continuing.

“What actually happened before Tyrest though? Why didn’t you ever contact me? I would have helped you, whatever you needed, we could have looked for Dominus together.”

Oh. 

Oh, he had been selfish. Selfish and a fool. It had never occurred to him that Rewind had ever thought about him outside of what Dominus told him about him. Minimus thought Rewind hadn’t really cared about him, at least not to the level he had cared about Dominus. He’d always thought no one had come looking for him. That Tyrest was right in assuming no one would miss Minimus Ambus. He’d been wrong, they both had. It was another hurtful mistake. Primus. 

His voice was high and strained as he spoke. “I should have. Please, if you can find it in your spark to forgive me, I would be profoundly honored. You see, I have been so cruel to you, and you certainly didn’t deserve it. I believed no one would look for me, that no one I knew would care enough to search for me. That I was only someone people tolerated because of Dominus, and now that he was gone I was no longer needed. So I went off after him alone.” 

He took a shuddering vent and then let the truth tumble out of him. “I knew you would be looking for him as well but I didn’t want to burden you with my company. Again, I was under the, apparently mistaken, impression that I was merely someone you tolerated because of your love for my brother. Because that was always how it was with us, Dominus was the popular one. Bots never tended to much care for me after they met him. He was simply much more enjoyable to be around. I also suspected my presence, and appearance, might distress you as I would be a physical reminder of who you had lost. This was all before I began working for Tyrest. After that, I could tell no one until I stopped being Ultra Magnus. Officially, anyway. I could have told you then though. I could have said something, even just a short comm, after the war ended. I didn’t. I am so sorry.”

Rewind pulled back from him and cupped his face in between both his small white hands as he spoke. “Oh Minimus. You fragged up. You fragged up hard, but I should say I’m sorry too. We... when we were together, there never was much space for anyone else in between Dominus and I. We should have made it more obvious you were important to me too, not just him.”

He patted his cheek affectionately. ”You know, I always admired the work you did in the courts on all our behalves. When you visited us you were always so attentive to me. Remembering it now, I feel like the whole time I was with you all I did was just gush about Dominus. Neither of us ever asked you about how you were doing or what you wanted. I don’t think I ever told you I loved you. That you were a part of my family too. That was my own act of cruelty. It’s no wonder you didn’t think I would want to look for you as well.” 

Minimus let out a shaking ex-vent and moved his head out of his hands and against Rewind’s chest, to rest right above his spark. He knew he shouldn’t, that it would hurt them both, but he had to say it. This was the time he had to be the most honest.

“I loved Dominus but I also envied him. I knew I could never measure up and that he was all that really mattered to you. That was the real reason why I disappeared without telling you, and then continued to avoid you even after the war. I didn’t want to-ah-truly learn whether or not I was correct. That Dominus really was the only thing connecting me to someone. An important bot who used to know me intimately, who I cared deeply for. That the only real reason I was worth knowing as a person was because I was a part of the House of Ambus.”

Minimus felt Rewinds chin move off the top of his head. Then he startled at the press of Rewind’s face plate to his forehead. He ‘kissed’ Minimus and then murmured. “Oh Minimus. I should have told you, we both should have, how much you meant to us. We were so wrapped up in each other we didn’t realize how lonely you actually were. Sometimes we both talked about how you really deserved so much more recognition. How you worked so hard, almost ceaselessly, for our cause without asking for anything in return. I never heard him tell you so, and that was his mistake, but Dominus did greatly admire you. I do too. Even if I was hurt by your decision to disappear without telling me. That was a glitched, aft backwards move and you know it. I’m glad you’re still alive though. Really, I mean it.” 

Minimus couldn’t stop the solvent leaking from his optics. It was terribly embarrassing but considering the circumstances probably acceptable. He pulled back and wiped his optics hurriedly as he spoke. “Thank you. I don’t deserve it but thank you nonetheless. Dominus was the best member of the House of Ambus and we both know it, but thank you for saying so. I will spend the rest of my functioning regretting how things happened between us as brothers, and you and I as friends.”

Minimus wasn’t done though, he still owed Rewind a debt. Several if he was being fair. He took both his hands in his as he murmured. “Know that I am forever at your service, whatever you need you have only to ask and I will offer it without question. It’s the least I can do for you. You are the only family I have left now.”

With that he rose to his feet dusting off his knees absently even though they weren’t dirty at all. It did enough to sufficiently distract him from the feeling of liquid on his cheeks. 

Rewind looked at him, his visor titled up sadly and his mouth in a slight frown. “You always were too hard on yourself Mins, especially when you messed up just like the rest of us. Regardless of what you believe, you have made a difference for Cybertron. Just as much of one as Dominus ever did. You’re worth far more than you think. You know how much I loved him, I wouldn’t just say that to make you feel better. And hey, I’m here for you too. Whatever you need going forward, you can ask and I’ll help any way I can. You’re my family too, you always have been.” Rewind reached up with his hand to brace it against his forearm.

Minimus wasn’t sure why, maybe it was being called by that nickname from long ago, but instead of taking Rewind’s hand again he hugged him. Rewind made a small squeak but then laughed and hugged him back. 

At the sound of his laughter Chromedome reappeared out of the rows of statues. Minimus nodded to him and moved out of the way so Chromedome could hold his conjunx again. Rewind looked over Chromedomes’s wheels as he watched Minimus leave and smiled and waved goodbye. It was so much more than he deserved. 

Minimus considered retrieving the Magnus armor and putting it back on now but he decided to give the two of them some more time alone with Dominus’s grave. He was heading back to the base, wandering through the rows and rows of memorium statues when he spotted Megatron sitting alone in a massive sea of shifting electric blue sparkflowers. Which was a surprise. He had thought he would still be sitting vigil with Ravage’s memorial, and this one definitely didn’t belong to the cybercat.

Megatron was resting his back against the solitary empty plinth in the massive field and staring down at his hands. Minimus wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to, but he made his way over to him. Megatron didn’t look up at Minimus when he sat down next to him and silently read the name on the plinth. _ Ah _. 

Neither one of them spoke for a long time. There wasn’t anything he felt he could say. Comfort wasn’t ever something he’d been good at giving. He was far better at delivering chastisement. But that wasn’t what he wanted to do at the moment. It was, in fact, quite clear that Megatron was doing enough of that to himself right now. 

Megatron’s voice was low and thoughtful when he spoke. “I guess it wasn’t worth it was it? All this death, it didn’t end up meaning what I’d hoped for it to. In my struggle against the caste system I wanted nothing more than to set us all free. Instead I destroyed my own people along with everyone else.”

Minimus ex-vented hard and purposefully didn’t look at him. “We_ could _ lay the fault for all of this at solely your feet. So many of us already have, but regardless of what this statue says, the war wasn’t _ only _ your fault. You shouldn’t have to bear the guilt of it all by yourself. It isn’t fair to any of us.”

Megatron turned slightly and he felt his red optics bore into him. “That’s kind, if naive of you to say Minimus, but you know as well as I do that none of this would have happened if I hadn’t existed. Our crew’s little foray into the past to chase after Brainstorm proved that handily. So as much as you, or Optimus, would like to_ bear _ some of this burden with me-the truth is, it’s mine alone to carry.” 

Minimus stood, now optic to optic with him. He knew exactly what he had to say before it said it, it was strangely easy now. “Someone today told me I have always been too hard on myself, that I needed to realize I wasn’t as alone as I felt. I feel compelled, just now, to say the same to you Megatron. You don’t have to walk this path of restitution alone if you don’t want to. We’re all here along with you.” With that he held out his hand, waiting for him to take it. 

He valiantly didn’t fidget as Megatron just stared at it blankly for several minutes before eventually taking it. He could tell he was surprised when Minimus actually pulled him to his feet effortlessly. That did make him smile. Which, delightfully, made Megatron smile back at him.

Minimus was going to let go of his hand then but Megatron didn’t, instead he started to lead him by the hand back towards the Necrobot’s base and Minimus found he didn’t want to let go. Today had been mercurial to say the least. But he also felt like a weight he had been carrying deep in his spark for a long time had finally been lifted.

_ They were out on the balcony of the manor alone staring up the ribbon of stars above them. He was unsure of how Dominus would react to the news so he had waited until they were doing something they both enjoyed. Sitting out on their balcony, stargazing and talking about literature late into the night. It was when he felt most at peace. He knew Dominus felt the same as well. _

_ Minimus cleared his throat lightly and Dominus turned his glowing blue gaze towards him, curious. “I know you’re usually the one to leave on long trips but I need to let you know I won’t be able to care for the manor for at least the next century. I’ve enlisted in the Primal Vanguard. I wish to make a difference by ensuring that our people interact properly and fairly with the various organic races we now know inhabit the star systems further out in our galaxy.” _

_ Dominus’s optics burned brighter as he leaned forward and placed his hand on Minimus’s forearm affectionately. “That’s wonderful news, we should celebrate soon! And of course, it goes without saying, but that is an honorable goal as well. I am so proud that you've decided to walk this particular path. Who knows, maybe we’ll run into each other while we’re both out wandering between the stars.” _

_ Minimus beamed at him. Dominus had never given him such open and effusive praise before, it felt amazing. He knew his voice was laced with static but he didn’t care as he reached up and squeezed Dominus’s hand on his arm. “Thank you. It means so much to me that you approve. If we don’t find each other out there amongst the stars we can always meet here again, as I’ll always wait for you.” _

_ Dominus smiled softly back at him. “And I you, brother. No matter how far I travel I will always come home. I promise you this.” _

The pressure on his spark always felt like the heavy squeeze of Dominus’s hand had on his arm that night. It was the only time in his functioning his brother had ever told him he was proud of him. He’d held onto that one glittering star filled memory for millions of miserable, lonely days and nights, without him by his side. Without much of anyone by his side. 

Now it seemed like so many others on the crew were giving him an alternative; Rewind, Chromedome, and scandalously Megatron wanted his company. They were all offering him a different hand to hold. He knew they would never replace Dominus. His brother had left a massive inadequately resolved hole inside him and he would now have to deal with it forever. Life was rarely fair to him like that, no matter have many rules he meticulously followed. 

Minimus looked down with determination at Megatron’s hand and decided he wouldn’t be the first to let go. He squeezed it and his spark flipped as Megatron squeezed his back.

He wouldn’t run away. Not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Minimus Ambus feelings you guys. So many. I'm gonna be posting a bunch of Minimus-centric fic now I guess. Oops?
> 
> Eh this is my 25th Transformers fic on the archive woo! And this fic put me over 300k of writing posted here this year which is fantastic. The next fic after this is the 69th fic I've posted on the archive total so I'll make sure it's porny instead of angsty I swear. XD my 69th Transformers fic will have to basically just be an orgy, it's the law. 
> 
> Also if folks want I have a Twitter, follow me on there I'm @ basilbing and I post so much Transformers shit.


End file.
